


It's the little things

by Lost_in_Wanderlust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_Wanderlust/pseuds/Lost_in_Wanderlust
Summary: She saw his attention and wanted more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Theomione drabble

She noticed his glances at her skirt length shortening, the tightness of shirt. The way when they were studying and she nibbled on her lip he would stare a touch too long at her mouth. She had decided that should tease him a little. Get that unflappable demeanor to crumple. When they went to dinner she sat a little too close. She crossed her legs raising her skirt higher and then leaned over to talk with Daphne. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his attention on her bare expanse between her thigh highs and skirt. At breakfast she sat across from him, asking him about the potion they would be working on today and drizzled honey in her tea allowing some to land on her finger. As he was responding she slowly licked the honey and then sucked her finger gently. The way his pupils contracted and he jolted sent a small thrill through her. In the library instead of summoning a book, she raised up on her toes to grab it. When she turned around she saw his tongue dart along his lips. Before the Quidditch match, she wrapped his scarf around his neck and made sure she accidentally caressed his jaw. She let her heel get caught in a crack when walking to class and felt his hands linger after he caught her. When he snapped at Pansy she smiled at him like they had a secret and loved the glint he got in his eyes. She spent months with all small teasing touches, secret smiles, and subtle suggestions and thought that she could start pushing a little harder. 

On her way down to the common room to find him she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and was tugged into a dark alcove. As she opened her mouth to tell off whoever dared to grab her she noticed the dark blue of his eyes and the wicked glint in them. She felt herself get backed against the wall and his hands glide up her hips until they settled on her waist. She slipped her tongue across her bottom lip and smirked as his eyes narrowed. Before she was able to say anything she felt his lips crushing against hers. She found her fingers winding in his hair and holding him against her. Strong hands roamed down to her thighs and felt him pull them up and she wrapped them around his hips. Light nips trailed down her neck and soon further down with every button undone. She nimbly unclasped his belt and was working on the button when she felt his finger slowly circle a nipple. The flick of his tongue was followed by her hand wrapping around his length. She felt him vanish her knickers and she pumped her hand around him. Her lips met his as she felt him enter her. The flutter and clench of her walls demanded his seed and he complied. 

He noticed the way she clung tightly to him when he came to bed, finally relaxing. The way her face would relax when she saw him. He had decided that he should reassure her. Get that strong and fierce personality somewhere safe to crash. When they went for a walk he dropped on one knee and stared into her eyes. 

“Marry me? Let me be tied to you forever, Hermione.”

He saw tears form in her bright eyes. 

“Yes, oh yes, Theo.”


End file.
